Hidden Sign
by nonakecil
Summary: "Tapi, aku bersyukur tepat waktu saat itu. Sehingga kau bisa ada di sini. Di rumah ini. Di keluarga ini."


**Saya tidak memiliki dan mengambil keuntungan apapun dari semua yang ada dalam Shingeki no Kyojin milik Sensei Hajime Isayama.****Tapi, ide cerita ini semua milik saya. Hehehe.**

_Maaf kalau ada typo :)_

* * *

**845**

Salju masih turun dengan cukup lebat di luar sana. Suasana tampak cukup mencekam ketika gelap mulai datang saat angin masih terus mempermainkan bulir-bulir salju yang hendak menghantam tanah.

Mikasa menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan bingung, sedikit khawatir, saat Eren dengan pelan mulai membuka kamar utama milik Grisha dan Carla Jaeger, kedua orangtua angkat yang sudah hampir 5 bulan ini merawatnya, setelah kedua orangtua kandungnya meninggal karena dibunuh tiga penjahat.

"Eren," Mikasa menarik ujung lengan kaus Eren, "apa kau yakin akan melakukan itu?" tanyanya dengan khawatir.

Eren menatapnya dengan kesal. "Kalau kau tak mau ikut, ya sudah, kau kembali saja ke kamar. Aku juga tak memaksamu ikut!"

Eren mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Kamar yang cukup luas, lebih luas dari kamarnya dan Eren. Hanya ada satu tempat tidur berukuran besar di sudut barat kamar. Kemudian terlihat ada lemari kayu cukup besar, satu meja kecil di dekat tempat tidu, satu meja rias lengkap dengan kaca, sebuah rak buku kayu, dan lemari kecil dari besi yang entah isinya apa.

Eren mulai menuju ke meja kecil samping tempat tidur, membuka lacinya. Anak lelaki yang sebulan lalu baru berusia 10 tahun itu mulai mencari-cari sesuatu. Raut wajahnya masih tak ramah, dan sangat menyebalkan.

Mikasa menghela nafas. Dia tak punya pilihan lain. Dengan gontai dia berjalan masuk, menuju tempat Eren berada.

_Kemanapun Eren, aku harus ikut._

Itu yang selalu Mikasa pikirkan, lakukan, dan inginkan. Eren adalah tujuannya. Eren adalah tempat pulangnya. Eren adalah ... segalanya.

"Tch!" Eren mendecih kesal saat tak menemukan apa yang dia cari. Anak itu lalu merapikan apa yang dia buat berantakan, lalu meninggalkan meja kecil itu untuk menuju lemari besi. Kembali mulai mencari sesuatu.

"Jika Sensei dan Bibi kembali, apa yang akan terjadi pada kita nanti?" Mikasa masih menatap Eren dengan khawatir, tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Bisa berhenti cerewet barang sejenak saja tidak, Mikasa?" Eren menatapnya dengan kesal. Mikasa menunduk sedih saat Eren memperlakukannya demikian.

Eren kembali mencari-cari sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Mikasa pelan-pelan mengangkat kepalanya untuk kembali menatap Eren, dimana anak lelaki itu kembali mendecih kesal saat tak menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"Argh!" Eren gusar. Dia mengacak-acak rambut cokelatnya dengan gusar, sebelum akhirnya menyerah, dan kembali merapikan apa yang telah dibuatnya berantakan itu.

Selama beberapa saat, Eren diam membisu di tempatnya berdiri. Mikasa memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung.

"Bisa kau coba tarik pintu lemari di dekatmu itu, Mikasa?" Eren tiba-tiba berkata tanpa menatap Mikasa.

Mikasa hendak menolak, namun melihat aura kecewa yang begitu besar di wajah Eren, dia akhirnya mengangguk dan dengan berat melangkah kakinya menuju lemari. Pelan, dia menarik pegangan pintu lemari. Namun, pintu itu tak bergeming. Terkunci.

"Sudah kuduga," Eren menatap Mikasa dengan kecewa. Dia lalu menggeleng sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur, menjatuhkan dirinya dengan kasar di sana.

Eren menatap langit-langit sambil tidur telentang di atas kasur kedua orangtuanya. Dia ingin sekali menemukan benda itu. Kunci _basement_ rahasia dr. Grisha Jaeger. Tempat yang selalu membuat Eren penasaran. Tempat yang selalu membuat ayahnya betah berjam-jam bahkan seharian ada di sana. Yang membuat ayahnya terlihat begitu keren dan hebat, sebagai dokter yang banyak menolong siapapun. Dan juga, yang membuat ayahnya terlihat begitu sangat misterius.

_Apa isinya?__Ada apa di sana?__Apa yang Ayah lakukan di sana?_

"Eren," Mikasa sudah berdiri di samping kasur, menatap Eren dengan ekspresinya yang selalu sama dan tak berubah. Tak ada ekspresi selain itu.

"Apa?" Eren menatapnya dengan alis mengkerut.

"Ayo kembali ke kamar, sebelum mereka kembali," ajak Mikasa sambil mengulurkan tangan, menawari Eren bantuan untuk bangun.

"Tidak. Aku bosan di kamar. Kasur kita sempit," Eren justru bergulung ke sisi kasur yang dekat dinding. Dengan cengiran usil dia menatap Mikasa.

"Kenapa tak coba sebentar tiduran di sini, eh, Mikasa?"

Mata Mikasa melebar. _Eren gila_.

"Tidak mau,"

"Kenapa?" Eren bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"Takut,"

"Hah?"

"Kalau ketahuan Sensei dan Bibi nanti,"

"Astaga!" Eren yang sudah lelah dengan sikap Mikasa yang terlalu kaku, langsung bangun dan dengan kasar menarik tangan gadis itu. Membuat Mikasa dengan sukses jatuh juga di kasur.

"Eren!" Mikasa berteriak, namun ekspresi wajahnya tetap tak berubah.

"Ayolah, sekali-kali bersenang-senang di kamar orangtua. Kau tak asyik sekali, Mikasa!" Eren menyentil kening Mikasa dengan keras, membuat gadis itu mengaduh dan langsung memegang keningnya.

"Kau itu menyebalkan," Eren merebahkan dirinya lagi, di samping Mikasa, sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Mikasa hanya menatap kelakuan Eren itu, sambil menghela nafas. Eren menatap langit-langit kamar, memikirkan sesuatu.

Selama beberapa saat, tercipta keheningan saat keduanya tak saling berbicara. Sampai kemudian,

"Aku benar-benar kesal, saat penasaran dengan sesuatu dan kemudian aku tak bisa mendapatkan jawabannya," Eren mulai bergumam.

Mikasa menatapnya dalam diam. Menunggu Eren melanjutkan perkataannya. Tapi, Eren justru memutar kepalanya mengarah ke Mikasa, dan membuat iris hijaunya bertemu iris keabuan Mikasa.

"Apa kau juga merasa seperti itu, Mikasa?"

Mikasa diam sejenak, lalu menggeleng. Eren mendengus kesal.

"Kau benar-benar tak asyik," tapi kemudian Eren terkekeh. Membuat Mikasa bingung.

"Yah, tapi setidaknya aku senang kau bisa jauh lebih baik dan normal, setelah hidup bersama kami di sini." Eren kembali menatap langit-langit.

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Eren terangkat ke atas, membuat gerakan seolah ingin menggapai udara di atasnya.

"Aku penasaran, seperti apa masa depanku nanti. Apa aku juga akan menikah dan membangun keluarga seperti kedua orangtuaku? Atau aku akan membujang selamanya?" Eren kemudian kembali terkekeh.

Mikasa menatap Eren sampai anak lelaki itu selesai tertawa. Lalu, tangan kirinya bergerak ke pergelangan tangan kanan yang selalu ditutupinya dengan kain perban itu. Ada keraguan dalam dirinya, namun akhirnya dia bersuara juga.

"Eren,"

"Hm?" Eren mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari langit-langit kamar ke Mikasa.

"Itu," tiba-tiba wajah Mikasa memerah, "ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu,"

Eren mengerutkan dahinya. Dia hendak bertanya, namun Mikasa terlebih dulu bergerak, menggeser lebih dekat ke Eren dan merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi miring.

Mikasa lalu menunjukkan pergelangan tangan kanannya itu pada Eren, membuat kedua mata lebar Eren menyipit.

"Tentang masa depan, apakah menurutmu, aku akan benar-benar bisa mewariskan ini pada anak-anakku kelak, seperti permintaan ibuku?" tanya Mikasa.

"Hah?" Eren tak paham.

Mikasa diam sejenak. Setelah membuanh semua ragunya, dia berkata lagi, kali ini lebih pelan, "Ini tentang apa yang kusembunyikan dari siapapun selama ini. Hang kedua orangtuaku, dan aku saja, yang selama ini tahu. Karena, itu hal yang sangat rahasia."

Eren mendengus. "Kau itu bicara apa, sih, Mikasa?"

Mikasa menatap pergelangan tangan kanannya, membuat Eren ikut menatap ke arah itu.

Hening.

"Ah," tiba-tiba Eren bersuara sedikit nyaring, "apakah kau menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik itu?"

Mikasa menatapnya, lalu mengangguk.

Eren lalu merubah posisi tubuhnya, miring ke arah Mikasa. Kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Aku sudah mengira. Aneh saja, jika itu luka, kenapa berbulan-bulan tak sembuh,"

Mikasa menatap kedua mata hijau Eren yang berkilau ditimpa cahaya lampu minyak di kamar itu. Indah. Dan penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Aku tertarik," Eren menyeringai.

"Tapi," Mikasa terlihat ragu, "ini rahasia,"

Mereka kembali diam. Lalu, Eren mendengus kesal.

"Kalau begitu tak usah mengundang rasa penasaranku!" gerutu Eren.

"Tapi," Mikasa menarik bahu Eren yang hendak merubah posisi tubuhnya, sehingga membuat Eren menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kalau Eren tidak apa-apa,"

Eren mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Kalau untuk Eren tidak apa-apa,"

Eren semakin tertarik, kembali mengerjap-erjap.

"Karena aku tak akan menyembunyikan apapun dari Eren."

* * *

_"Mikasa, ingat. Ini adalah rahasia. Ini harus kau jaga agar tak ada siapapun yang tahu. Sampai kau bertemu seseorang yang kemudian menikahimu dan kau harus memberikan tanda seperti ini juga pada anak-anakmu, lalu keturunanmu. Seterusnya."__"Tak ada yang boleh tahu kecuali mereka. Suamimu, anak-anak dan keturunanmu, serta yang memiliki tand seperti ini juga."_

* * *

Mikasa perlahan membuka kain perban di pergelangan tangan kanannya, sambil terus mengingat apa yang dikatakan ibunya kala itu.

Masa bodoh.

Dia tak bisa menunggu sampai bertemu dengan orang yang kelak akan menikahinya.

Karena dia ingin membagi satu-satunya rahasia besar yang dia miliki itu pada anak lelaki yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh antusias itu.

Eren Jaeger.

Penyelamatnya.

Rumahnya.

Segalanya.

"Wow," kedua mata Eren melebar penuh ketertarikan, "apa ini semacam tato?"

Tanpa sadar Eren langsung memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Mikasa, menariknya dekat ke kedua matanya. Tangan kiri Eren lalu bergerak, dan jari telunjuk kirinya menjelajah pola unik di pergelangan tangan kanan saudari angkatnya itu.

Sebuah tanda berbentuk tiga pedang membentuk huruf A. Dipahat dengan tinta hitam tebal dan sepertinya akan permanen ada di kulit putih pucat Mikasa.

"Eren," panggil Mikasa.

"Hm?" Eren masih asyik mengelus-elus tanda di kulit tangan Mikasa itu dengan wajah kagum. Seolah dia menemukan sebuah penemuan yang sangat menarik.

"Geli," bisik Mikasa.

Eren langsung menatap ke arah Mikasa. Menemukan gadis itu tengah merengut padanya.

Eren terkekeh, lalu melepaskan pergelangan tangan Mikasa. Mikasa masih merengut, sambil kembali melilitkan kain perban ke pergelangan tangan kanannya itu.

"Tapi, jika itu sangat rahasia, kenapa kau memberitahukan itu padaku?"

Pertanyaan Eren membuat gerakan tangan Mikasa terhenti. Dia kembali menatap Eren. Pandangan matanya terkunci ke dalam iris hijau anak lelaki itu. Dia kebingungan menjawab. Keheningan yang cukup lama tercipta.

"A- ...,"

Eren menaikkan alisnya, masih menatap intens Mikasa yang mulai kikuk tak jelas.

"I-Itu ...," wajah Mikasa tiba-tiba memerah. Dengan gugup dia mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari Eren ke pergelangan tangannya, mulai melilitkan lagi kain perbannya.

"Hanya saja,"

Mikasa masih kesulitan menjelaskan.

"Karena kau percaya padaku, kan?" Tiba-tiba Eren bersuara. Membuat Mikasa yang sudah selesai dengan aktivitasnya, menatap lagi wajah anak lelaki itu.

Eren tersenyum manis padanya. Hal yang jarang dilakukan Eren. Karena anak itu lebih sering bersungut-sungut sepanjang waktu.

Mikasa mengangguk pelan. Tapi, dia juga bingung. Hatinya terlibat dalam sebuah konflik.

"Apa hanya karena itu?"

"Benarkah hanya percaya?"

"Bagaimana kalau ada hal selain itu?"

"Tapi apa?"

Eren tiba-tiba bangun dan duduk, masih menatap Mikasa dengan tatapan lembut.

"Seberapa menyebalkannya dirimu, seberapa kesalnya aku pada ulah anehmu, tapi aku senang, Mikasa, kau ada di sini. Menjadi bagian dari keluargaku."

Jantung Mikasa mulai tak beres. Degupnya lebih kencang.

"Jika mengingat kembali kejadian 5 bulan lalu saat kau dan aku ... yah, itu ... aku kadang bersyukur bahwa saat itu aku datang tepat waktu,"

Mikasa bangun, duduk berhadapan dengan Eren. Menatap anak lelaki itu tanpa berkedip, dengan jantung semakin tak karuan. Dan pipi yang terasa memanas.

"Karena akhirnya, itu membawamu kemari. Ke rumah ini. Ke keluargaku,"

Tangan Eren terangkat, menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Mikasa. Membuat gadis kecil itu hanya bisa terus terdiam, dan merasakan jantungnya makin tak karuan.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan pegang kepercayaanmu dan tak menyampaikan pada siapapun. Bukankah begitu amanah dari kedua orangtuamu?"

Mikasa mengangguk, mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari Eren ke pergelangan tangan kanan yang masih digenggam erat oleh tangan kirinya.

"Ibuku bilang, kelak aku harus memberikan ini juga pada anak-anakku. Dan keturunanku, seterusnya. Itu adalah tanda keluarga ibuku. Hanya ayahku yang tahu. Jadi, ibu meminta aku kelak memberitahunan itu pada lelaki yang menikahiku. Atau ketika aku bertemu dengan mereka yang juga memiliki tanda ini. Tidak boleh orang lain, tak boleh ada yang tahu."

Eren tiba-tiba terkekeh, membuat Mikasa kembali menatapnya.

"Wah, wah. Kalau begitu kelak aku harus minta maaf pada calon suamimu karena lebih tahu dulu tentang tanda itu, ya?"

Mikasa bingung akan menjawab apa.

"Kecuali jika ternyata aku yang menikahimu,"

"Hah?"

Eren menguat gerakan tiba-tiba dengan turun dari tempat tidur, sedikit melompat. Dia kini berdiri, diam, memunggungi Mikasa.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Eren masih tak membalik badannya ke arah Mikasa.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku, Mikasa." Eren membalik tubuhnya, dan tersenyum ramah ke Mikasa.

Mikasa menatap kedua mata hijau di depannya. Jantungnya semakin cepat berdetak, wajahnya semakin memanas. Mulutnya susah sekali bergerak untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kami pulang!"

Suara Carla Jaeger membuat Mikasa spontan melompat turun dari kasur. Dia kini saling berpandangan dengan Eren, sebelum akhirnya segera berlari keluar kamar.

"Ah, maaf, maaf," Carla berjalan sambil membawa sebuah kantung kresek hitam, setelah melepaskan mantel dan sepatunya, menghampiri Mikasa dan Eren yang berjalan keluar dari ruang tengah. Grisha sendiri masih membersihkan tubuhnya dari salju yang menempel di bajunya.

"Kalian lapar, ya? Maaf kami terlambat, tadi ada yang mendadak minta bantuan ayah kalian," Carla tersenyum sambil mengangguk berterimakasih, saat Mikasa menghampirinya untuk menawarkan bantuan membawakan kantung kresek itu.

"Iyalah!" Eren membuat wajah kesal, menutupi kekagetannya karena tiba-tiba kedua orangtuanya datang saat dia dan Mikasa masih asyik di dalam kamar mereka.

"Malam ini kita makan sup, dan minum cokelat hangat." Carla berkata riang, sambil menarik tangan Eren, agar anak lelakinya itu berjalan bersamanya, mengikuti Mikasa yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dapur.

Grisha tersenyum menatap pemandangan di depan matanya itu. Sedikit teringat kenangan lamanya pada Zeke dan Dina.

* * *

Salju sudah berhenti turun, namun udara dingin tetap menusuk kulit. Membuat malam itu semakin kelam, dan menciptakan suasana yang lengang, karena siapapun pasti malas untuk terus terjaga dalam suasana demikian.

Tapi, Eren masih belum tidur. Penasaran pada tanda di pergelangan tangan Mikasa. Lagi.

"Apa," Eren bersuara pelan, tanpa merubah posisi tidurnya yang masih saling memunggungi dengan Mikasa yang menghadap dinding, "tanda A itu, maksudnya Ackerman?"

Mikasa tak menjawab. Hening sesaat, sampai kemudian Eren merasakan gerakan di sampingnya. Membuat anak lelaki itu merubah posisi tubuhnya, dan menemukan Mikasa sudah miring menghadapnya. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

"Entahlah," jawab Mikasa pelan, "aku tak terlalu ingin tahu,"

Eren mengerutkan dahinya.

"Karena aku juga tak pernah berharap apapun tentang masa depan, setelah kejadian 5 bulan lalu itu. Meskipun sebelumnya, aku juga tak terlalu memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan kelak."

Kembali hening.

Akhirnya Eren terkekeh pelan. Membuat Mikasa menatapnya bingung.

"Apapun itu, sebaiknya kau tetap ikut aku dan Armin melihat laut suatu hari nanti. Mungkin setelah dari sana, kau akan menemukan tujuanmu di masa depan." Eren menyentil kening Mikasa.

Mikasa mengaduh, sambil mengusap keningnya.

Eren lalu bergerak, membalik tubuhnya memunggungi Mikasa. "Selamat tidur, Mikasa."

Mikasa tak langsung menjawab, tapi sua mengangguk sambil merubah posisi tidurnya, kembali menghadap dinding.

* * *

_"Asal bersamamu, kemanapun aku tak peduli. Asal bersamamu. Terus bersamamu."_

* * *

**End**


End file.
